


I Don't Touch Just Anyone

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's the tease, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Teasing, it's just a cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Bucky Barnes irritated her. Not because she didn't' like, she did in fact like him a lot. But he seemed to only want to flirt and tease her relentlessly. Not once did she think there might be something more.





	I Don't Touch Just Anyone

“Hey, doll.”

Y/N rolled her eyes at the cursed nickname, ignoring the familiar light touch on her shoulder. Bucky passed behind her seat at the bar, fingers skimming along her back from shoulder to shoulder. She huffed and shook his off finger. Bucky just chuckled, a smirk spreading across his face. Y/N glared at him over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to her cereal bowl.

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine this morning.” He drawled, reaching to grab a coffee mug from the cupboard. Her gaze narrowed at his chipper tone, eyes trailing along his broad back while watching his muscle move under the white tank. Unconsciously, she tugged her lower lip between her teeth, worrying the skin. Just because she might find him insufferable half the time, it didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the perfect human specimen he was. Unfortunately for her, she also wasn’t the subtlest person in the world.

“See something you like, sugar?” Bucky had turned back around after filling his mug, catching her openly ogling at his back. Pride made his chest swell knowing while she might act aloof, she was still human and wasn’t immune to his looks. She blinked rapidly, face flushing at being caught blatantly in the act. She mumbled some excuse before scooping up her bowl to put in the sink and making a hasty retreat from the room.

Bucky watched her run out the room a smug grin over the lip of the cup. Finishing his coffee, he set it in the sink and quickly washed his cup along with her bowl. Whistling a peppy tune, he set the cup and bowl on the drying rack and turned to follow in the direction where Y/N disappeared.

* * *

“Bucky.”

“Hmm?”

“Will you knock it off?”

Bucky grinned, nestling further into the couch. He looked over at Y/N from the corner of his eyes, chuckling at her open glare. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she was born with that scowl. She had her legs curled up under her on the couch, facing the television. She was enjoying a break in the common room, watching television by herself until Bucky strolled in. He plopped down beside her, ignoring her scoff. There was the whole other couch, the love seat, and the opposite end of the couch she was in, but he chose to sit directly beside her. She could feel the heat of his thigh against hers, his fingers innocently resting on his side.

Instead of giving in to his annoyance and getting up to another seat, she pointedly ignored him and turned back to the television. That was until he began to brush his fingers against the skin of her thigh. At first, she assumer it was by accident. He did choose to sit incredibly close to her, it was bound to happen. But then he kept doing it, tracing small patterns along her skin. She hated how the gentle touch set her skin on fire so quickly. She stifled a soft sigh, biting her lower lip. She tried to move her leg away, but he only followed. He never went beyond the simple touch, but it was enough to get on her nerves. Or at least she tried to convince herself that’s what it was.

Bucky would do that often. He would walk beside her and brush a finger or hand along her arms or shoulders. It was always a gentle caress, never more than fleeting touches. It was as if he knew his light touches set her body aflame and reveled in the effect he had on her. She wanted to smack that smug grin off his face every time, but she held back. Part of her believed that’s what he wanted and probably would enjoy it to boot.

When Bucky wasn’t toying with her with his fleeting touches and incredibly well thought out innuendos, he was an enjoyable person to be around. He knew how to make her laugh easily, with his wit and charm. He was someone she found herself easily confiding in. He didn’t judge when she had a hard day and needed to vent to someone. He never told anyone of their conversations, not even to Steve. She truly did feel comfortable around him, despite when he’d get touchy-feely. To be completely honest, while she appeared irritated with him, she craved his small touches, like the air she breathed. And she loathed the thought almost ninety percent of the time.

“Is there something I can help you with?” She grumbled, glaring down at his fingers. He titled his head to the side, an innocent grin on his face. He blinked his lovely long eyelashes with feigned naiveté, his blue eyes giving it all away with the well-concealed spark of mischief. He knew exactly what he was doing, enjoying the way her skin heated up under his touch. He always noticed the hitch in her breath or the way her pupils would dilate. He’d admit the first ever touch between the two of them wasn’t intentional, but after seeing her reaction, he wanted to see what else he could get away with.   
Bucky loved pushing her buttons. Y/N never once told him to stop, she’d sit there and growl or snap at him, but never said to stop. If she ever did, if he ever got the sense that she truly hated his advancements, he’d stop in a heartbeat. He had yet to see any signs that she didn’t like his touches. So, he continued, grinning widely at her glares.

Y/N grumbled again, turning back to the television. Bucky chuckled again, kicking things up a notch. Throwing his arm over the back of the couch, he leaned his body towards her, letting out a sigh of content. Y/N stiffened, grumbling when he spread his legs wide, pushing her further up against the armrest of the couch.

“Alright.” She snarled. Bucky tore his eyes away from the television, humming at her snap. Y/N knew it was a mistake looking into his stupid blue eyes, she knew she’d melt into a puddle on the couch and sure enough, she locked eyes and did just that. Bucky didn’t miss her reaction, his trademark lopsided grin sliding on his face.

Y/N felt the air leave her, and all arguments flew right out the window. Bucky was so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin, goosebumps spreading down her arms. She sucked in air, unintentionally taking in his smell. Spicy with a hint of sweet, it sent her mind reeling. She hadn’t realized she begun to lean in, her fingers gripping the remote tightly on her lap until Bucky spoke.

“Doll. You okay?” His voice was an octave lower as he rasped out the question. She froze her lips a hair’s breadth away. It took everything in him to not lean in and close the distance, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought. Y/N ripped herself away, stumbling off the couch and away from his touch.

“I-I-I-.” Face burning from embarrassment, she spun at heal and ran from the room before Bucky could react. He remained in place, stunned.

Sam strolled in a short minute later, stopping short at Bucky gawking at the other doorway.

“Uh. You okay Barnes?”

Bucky jumped, head swiveling around to Sam. His mouth popped open before he snapped it shut. He nodded at stood on shaky legs.

“Yeah. Yeah. I think I am.”

He brushed passed Sam, almost in a daze. Sam watched him leave, thoroughly confused as Bucky walked listlessly down the hall. He shrugged when Bucky turned the corner and went to the couch. Not his problem.

* * *

Y/N grumbled under her breath for what Natasha thought was the hundredth time in ten minutes.

“What the hell is your issue?” she snapped, throwing a punch at Y/N’s open shoulder. The woman just barely dodged the jab, hissing when Natasha’s knuckle brushed against her skin. She glared at Natasha, anger bubbling at the sight of the satisfied smirk on her friend’s face. She didn’t even dignify giving her an answer, spinning around on the ball of her foot to bring down her opposite leg. Natasha sidestepped with a grace only she had, sweeping low to knock Y/N’s leg under her. Y/N hit the mat, the wind knocked right out of her.

“Are you going to tell me what your problem is now?” Natasha squatted beside her downed friend, grinning widely at Y/N glower. Y/N rolled her eyes and sat up, once again ignoring her. She had just started to stand when Natasha yanked her back by the back of her shirt, throwing her leg over Y/N’s chest, effectively pinning her down with her weight.

“What the hell?” Y/N’s shrieked, kicking her legs against the ground. “I don’t want to talk to you about my problem, so you resort to sitting on me?!”

“Ah. So, you do have an issue.” Natasha’s smirk grew. Y/N instantly stopped struggling, mouth falling open in horror. “Well?”

Y/N snapped her mouth shut, ready to start arguing once again when the door to the training swung open. Steve and Bucky both walked in, stopping short at the two women in the on the floor. Natasha nodded at them and then turned their full attention back to Y/N.

“Spill.”

“No.” Y/N hissed, eyes darting over to where Steve and Bucky still stood watching. Bucky had taken a small step forward, brows furrowed in concern. She sucked in a breath when they locked eyes and she had to rip her gaze away.

Something clicked in Natasha’s brain and her grin grew impossibly wider. She sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, quickly putting the two and two together. Y/N gulped, her heart hammering in against her rib cage. Nope, she thought, this was not happening here with _him_ this close. Without thinking, Y/N’s eyes shone a brilliant blue, glowing brightly against her skin. The blood drained from Natasha’s face just as she was thrown straight in the air in a blue mini explosion.

Steve snorted, rolling his eyes at the groan from Natasha when she smacked front first on the mat. Y/N was on her feet in an instant, whipping her face of the sweat. She gave Natasha a glare over her shoulder before she walked to the locker room, ignoring the two super soldiers as she passed. Steve didn’t think anything of it, walking over to help Natasha up. Bucky stood rooted to the spot, looking at Y/N’s back disappearing into the women’s locker room. Slowly, he went over to Natasha and Steve.

“What’s her problem?” He asked. Natasha rolled her eyes, cracking her neck before answering.

“I don’t know. I was just about to get to the bottom of it, and then you two walked in.” Bucky opened his mouth to press, but the door to the locker rooms swung open behind him. The three watched as Y/N stomped out of the room, still in her workout clothes and bag slung over her shoulder. The gym doors slammed shut behind her, causing the three to flinch.

“Hey, pal. I’m gonna have to take a rain check on training today.” Bucky mumbled absently, not waiting for a response. Steve called after his friend, but Bucky was already out the door. Natasha shook her head, jerking her chin to the mats.

“Let them be. I think her issue deals with him.” Steve didn’t seem pleased with that answer but knew there wasn’t anything he could do right now. Nodding he went to set his bag down, hoping to forget whatever that was until later.

* * *

“Wait!” Bucky called, running to catch up. Y/N showed no signs of slowing down if anything she picked up her pace in the halls. “Y/N wait!”

He shot a hand out, wrapping it around her arm to stop her. She flinched, trying to rip her arm free, but Bucky’s grip was firm. She spun around ready to yell at him, however, her voice caught in her throat at the anger in his eyes.

“Nope. I’m done letting you run.” He growled, tugging her back against his chest. She was caught off guard by the force and stumbled into his chest, instantly wrapped up in his warmth.

“Bucky!” She hissed, pushing against his chest. He didn’t care, only held her tighter and closer.

“Fight all you want, but we’re going to talk about this.” He said firmly. “What is your problem?”

Y/N refused to look straight at him, aimlessly looking around the hall. He growled low again, his chest vibrating at the sound.

“Y/N.” His tone was firm and a touch irritated. Once again, she gave in knowing she’d crumble like a piece of paper if she looked into his eyes but couldn’t help it. Her heart was in her throat when she saw the hurt swirling in the frustration. Shoulders slumping, Y/N’s resolve crumbled, and she gave in.

“I don’t- I can’t.” she stammered uncertainly. Bucky’s grip loosened just enough that he was holding her in place, while he tucked a stray hair behind her ear with is metal hand.

“It’s okay, doll. You can tell me.” He cooed, his low timber soothing Y/N. She took a deep shuddering breath, steeling her gaze as she looked up at him.

“Why do you flirt with me all the time?”

Bucky blinked. This wasn’t where he thought this would go yet was willing to take the time to explain things to her.

“I thought it was obvious.” He chuckled. He took a small step forward, crowding her against a wall, his chest lightly pressed against hers. She stiffened under his touch, her hands resting on his broad shoulders. “I’m crazy about you, doll.”

“What?” Y/N gasped. Bucky grinned, his eyes crinkling around the corners. He ducked his chin down against his, his cheeks burning red. 

“I’m crazy about you Y/N. Every day I wake up and the first thing I think about is seeing you and just being near you. When I don’t see you, my days all messed up, it’s like a huge chunk of me is missing. I know I tease you a lot, but it’s because I love seeing the fire in your eyes. You don’t back down from a fight, and I love that about you. You’re so much fun to rile up, but more importantly, it gives me an excuse to be close to you.”

Y/N’s mouth fell open, her eyes wide. She had no idea he felt that way. She just assumed he teased her because she was an easy target. She never would have thought he cares for her too. He ran a finger down her cheek until he hooked a finger under her chin. Gently he tilted her head up, searching her eyes for any sign of discomfort.

“I know this is big, and I’m not forcing you into anything.” He murmured, his thumb rubbing against the soft skin of her cheek. “But I would be over the moon if you agreed to go out on a date with me.”

Y/N’s heart pounded in her chest, and her mind was struggling to process everything. Bucky liked her. He just asked her on a date. This wasn’t a dream, right?

“Doll?” Bucky’s face began to fall, his own heart plummeting to the pit of his stomach. He lowered his hands from his face, pulling her from her stupor. Blinking rapidly, Y/N swallowed.

“You… You like me?”

Bucky let out a chuckle, leaning down to press his forehead against hers.

“I don’t touch just anyone the way I do with you.”

Y/N giggled when he rubbed his noses against hers, his own laugh mingling with hers. Y/N’s arms wound around his neck, and Bucky responded with wrapping his arms around her waist. The two were quiet for a time, relaxing into their touch and savoring the feeling of how right it felt to be in each other’s arms.

“Yes.”

Bucky jumped at her soft whisper, his eyelids fluttering open. He thought he heard her correctly, but he had to make sure.

“What?”

“Yes. I’ll go out on a date with you.”

Relief washed over Bucky, beaming widely at her. His grip tightened around her waist, pulling her even closer than before.

“Thank God.” He chuckled. His eyes trailing down her face to her lips. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Y/N’s lips turned up at the corners at his quiet whisper.

“You better.”


End file.
